stilinski Twins
by Andy-loo
Summary: Je suis assez nul pour les resumé donc.. Allez faire un tour..
1. prologue

Stilinsky Twins

Stiles était le garçons assez timide, bizarre et qui parler toujours trop. Son frère, Stuart était le garçons populaire, sûre de sois et qui n'a peur de rien. Cependant, il y avait une grande complicité entre les deux jumeau. Ils se ressembler comme deux goute d'eau, les seules différence est le Style vestimentaire et les Lunette de Stuart. Les deux jumeau avait déménagé accompagné de leur père qui avait était muté en tant que Shérif a Beacon Hills. Ce matin était un grand jour, John, le père des jumeau ce préparer pour allez au poste alors que les jumeau se prépare à allez au Lycée. Stuart et Stiles était habille similairement pour ce premier jour. Stuart porte un pull en col en V noir alors que Stiles en porte un Blanc, et il avait tout les deux le même jeans. Stiles prit les clé de leur Jeep et ils allèrent à l'école. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau du directeur qui avait était assez simple à trouvée et y rentrèrent. Le directeur après s'être présenté prit une nouvelle fois la parole.  
Directeur : Vous n'avez qu'un cours en commun, car je ne veux pas créer de trouble pour les prof, vous avez seulement le cours de Chimie qui est votre cour actuelle, vous pouvez y allez maintenant, c'est au deuxième étage au fond du couloir.  
Les jumeau s'y rendirent sans plus tardez. Stuart, sans aucune gène ouvrit la porte sans même tapez à la porte contrairement à Stiles qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Stiles : Hum.. Excusez le.. Nous sommes nouveau, je m'appelle Stiles et lui Stuart..  
Prof : je suis messui Harris, vous pouvez allez vous assoir, Stiles, allez à côté de Danny et Stuart a coter de Lydia..  
Stuart : Je préfère être à coter de mon frère..  
Stiles : Moi aussi..  
Harris : c'est moi le prof alors vous faite ce que je dis..  
Stuart eu un sourire et pour embarrasser Stiles il dit :  
\- Tu va mes manquer petit frère de 2 minute, tu c'est que je souffre quand on est sépare de quelque mètre, ne t'inquiète pas je penserez fort à toi..  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur la joue..  
Stiles : Stuart arrête, putain tu le fait exprès..  
Stiles partie s'assoir à coter de Danny en lui disant un simple salut. Le cours se passa et Stiles sympathisa avec Danny qui était très sympa. La sonnerie sonna et Stiles et Stuart allèrent parler plus loin.  
Stuart : j'ai français, tu as Sport, on fait un échange de Stilinsky ?  
Et voilà comment tout a commencé.


	2. Chapter 1

Une fois l'échange des Stilinsky fut effectuer, Stuart, maintenant déguisée en Stiles se dirigea vers le cours de Sport. Alors qu'il se dirigea vers le gymnase il croisa Derek, un garçons qui était derrière lui en Chimie. Il s'approcha donc, ayant remarquer que ce Garçons était ami avec la jeune Martin qui lui avait tapait dans l'œil. En quelque pas il avait rattraper le jeune garçons. Stuart dit donc :  
\- hey, je suis Stiles..  
Derek : Je sais.  
Pas commode du tout ce petit. Stuart fit un petit sourire diabolique, très discret. De toute façons Stiles ne le sauras jamais...  
Stuart : Dis, tu n'aurais pas le numéro de Lydia, tu...tu... Sais la fille qui était à côté de mon frère ?  
Derek : Demande lui toi même, je suis pas un entremetteur, sale morveux.  
Vexe et démunie de tout mouvement le temps qu'il serait dans le corp de son frère, il partit à son cours de sport ou il retrouva encore Derek, avec des amis à lui dont Danny. Il alla donc avec celui-ci. Pendant ce temps, Stiles était en cours de Français. Il était au fond, seul. Il participé au cours mais se déconcentras bien vite. Les fausse lunette de Stuart sur le nez, un slim trop serré, il se trouva bien ridicule mais étant habitué à se genre e vêtement à cause de Stuart, ne le dérangez pas plus que sa. La sonnerie sonna et se fut qu'au moment du déjeunez que Stiles et Stuart retrouvèrent leur rôle respectifs. Une fois leur rôle retrouvez il se dirigèrent à la cafétéria. Stuart insista auprès de Stiles pour pouvoir allez près de sa jolie Lydia. Stiles souffla désespérer par le comportement de son frère.  
Stuart : Laisse moi faire ( à Stiles ) Et on peut s'assoir ?  
Garçons : Biensure. Moi c'est Scott, lui Isaac, boyd Erica, Allison, Lydia, Danny, et Derek. Et vous ?  
Stuart : moi c'est Stuart et lui Stiles.  
Scott : Il parle jamais ton frère ?  
Stuart : Hahahahahahaha..  
Stiles : Stuart, arrête.  
Stuart : Stiles ne jamais parler ? La bonne blague, c'est parce qu'il ne vous connais pas, profitez donc.  
Stiles : ne l'écouter pas, et hum... enchantée ?  
Derek : tait toi !  
Stiles : mais...mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?  
Derek : je t'aime pas, tu me dégoûte, c'est comme sa...  
Stiles : mais...mais...  
Derek : arrêté de faire ton fragile aussi non..


	3. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa023a4a921423c116629c090fb3e09c"emDerek : tait toi ! /embr /emStiles : mais...mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?/embr /emDerek : je t'aime pas, tu me dégoûte, c'est comme sa.../embr /emStiles : mais...mais.../embr /emDerek : arrêté de faire ton fragile aussi non../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4808bf57a5b5f14e38b692fb4c3d3fd4"PDV Derek./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b81bb81b4285efb80a6e66c72c2cafa"J'y suis peut être allez trop fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agit comme sa, enfin, c'est mon loup qui me fait agir comme sa. Je ne sais pas, quand mon loup à s'entit son odeur, il est devenu fou. Il est juste attirée par son odeur, sa va passez, de toute façons Lydia lui a tapée dans l'œil donc... J'ai pas trop le choix. Après cette incident, Stiles partie vite rejoint par son frère. La meute me lança quelque regard noirs que je fus taire en fessant luire mes yeux d'une couleur rouge vive, d'une couleur d'alpha. Je partis ensuite au prochain cours. La journée fut assez longue. Une fois les cours finit, je partis chez moi, pour préparer la maison pour la meute, on avait prévu de passez du temps tout ensemble, pour résouder un peu plus les lien de meute. Une fois l'heure convenu, la meute arriva. Il ne manquer plus que Scott qui était en retard comme d'habitude. Scott arriva 10 minute plus tard, accompagner des jumeau Stilinski. Qu'est ce qu'ils fouter la eux ! br /Moi : Scott, Explique moi tout de suite ce qu'ils font la ! br /Scott : C'est que.. Ils sont nouveau et ont est amis donc.. J'ai..j'ai penser qu'il pourrait venir. br /Il est con ce gosse ou il le fait exprès. Je ne veux plus voir Stiles, ni Stuart. Je suis sur qu'il est venu juste pour Lydia. De toute façons je m'enfou de lui. Je grogne pour toute réponse. Stuart me fait un regard noir alors que Stiles évite le mien. On allèrent dans le salon ou un film passer déjà. Un film "d'horreur" enfin quand on est une créature surnaturel sa ne fait pas peur. Les deux jumeau s'installèrent sur un canapé. Je vois Stiles cacher sa tête dans le cou de Stuart, mon loup grogne intérieurement et moi je rigole de Stiles. Les deux jumeau se chuchote un truc que je n'ai pas bien compris et Stuart me regarde mal. br /Stuart : .../p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9397de3be803e5bb10370d046eab571f"emLes deux jumeau s'installèrent sur un canapé. Je vois Stiles cacher sa tête dans le cou de Stuart, mon loup grogne intérieurement et moi je rigole de Stiles. Les deux jumeau se chuchote un truc que je n'ai pas bien compris et Stuart me regarde mal. /embr /emStuart : .../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c175c46634f1cae8f7a9c486d650ca4"Stuart : t'as un problème avec mon frère ?! Il t'a rien fais je te signal ! Pourquoi tu te moque de lui ? br /Derek : C'est de ma faute maintenant si il a peur d'un film aussi minable ?! br /Stuart : Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? br /Derek : Déjà tu le parle autrement, je suis chez moi !br /Stiles : Stuart laisse tombez.. On devrais juste rentrée..br /Stuart : Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le num..br /Stiles : je sais et tu l'auras ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. br /Stuart : mais je voulais lui proposer d'aller..br /Stiles : je sais et tu le feras, un autre /Stuart : Arrête de me couper, comme si tu savais se que j'allais dire. br /Stiles : Stuart c'est pas pour t'offencer mais tu en parles H24 de ta belle, à force j'ai /Stuart : même pas vrais.. br /Stiles : et je te ferais dire que je te connais, et je sais que tu compte inviter Ly...br /Stuart mît sa mais sur la bouche de Stiles fessant de grand yeux pour qu'il comprend qu'il ne devrais rien dire devant les autres aussi non il allais le /Isaac : mais je voulais savoir qui Stuart voulais invite moi..br /Isaac fit des yeux de chiot battus ce qui fit pouffais de RIRE Stuart et la meute. br /Stiles : aww t'es trop mignon..br /Isaac rougit et Derek grogna. Cette faiblement mais les personne de la meute l'entendire. Après cette petite agitation les personne dans la pièce se reconcentraire sur le film sauf Stiles qui ne fesait que sa de bouge dans tous les sens ce qui agaça bien vite les personne autour de lui. br /Jackson : tu peux arrêter ? br /Stiles : désolé..br /Il avais dit sa d'une tout petite voix en baissant les /Stuart : tu n'a pas prit tes médicament n'est ce pas ? br /Stiles : non mais c'est pas grave..br /Stuart : si sa l'est ! br /Stiles : QUAND COMPRENDRA TU QUE JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ?! br /Stuart : je sais mais c'est important tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas les prendre ! br /Stiles : je sais, je vais les chercher dans la voiture. br /Stiles décenda prit sa boîte de cacher et remonta. Il alla dans la cuisine sans ce gêner et prit un verre d'eau pour que les cachez passe mieux. Il alla ensuite rejoindre le reste de la meute. Après plusieurs heure, Derek proposa au personne présente de rester dormir. br /Derek : vous vous arranger pour les chambre, je veux rien savoir. Les chambre était organisé comme ceci : Lydia et Allison, Scott et Stuart, Jackson qui voulait être seul, Isaac et Stiles, Boyd et Erica. Ils allèrent donc chacun dans une chambre avec leur partenaire. Stiles et Isaac s'installèrent donc, Stiles comme à son habitudes parlée et Isaac supporter se flot de parole. Ils s'endormirent ensuite. Le lendemain matin fut éprouvant pour Stiles, ils avais du se levais tôt pour l'école, à du prendre une douche tellement vite pour ne pas se faire grogner dessus, et le comble, c'est que Derek n'as que du café chez lui. Il s'assit donc en face de son frère, sans aucun mot, ce qui est assez rare mais non sans gigoter. br /Stuart : Mmh.. Ça va Stiles ? br /Stiles : hum..br /Ils partirent tous pour l'école, un peu en retard certes mais bon, après tous il était en Économie, et Stiles espérais que le prof serait assez cool alors que Stuart était en Anglais. Stiles se dirigea en compagnie de Derek, en Économie. br /Coach : Hale, Bilinski que me vaut votre retard ? br /Derek : Il c'est perdu et j'ai du allez le chercher et le ramener. br /Coach : ok allez vous assoir. br /Ils allèrent donc s'assoir au seule place libre à l'avant. br /Coach : bien comme je l'ai dit vous allez soit travailler par binôme ou trinômes, arrêtez de vous regardez comme sa, j'ai déjà choisi vos groupe et ne râlez pas. Alors vu que m. Hallé et Bilinski n'était pas la je vais reespliquer, vous devez choisir un thème, genre hum les centre comerciaux, vous devez dire leur bénéfices, tous sa, vous avez compris, et faire un exposer, vous avez deux semaine c'est empilement suffisant. Donc les groupe : Mathilde, louanne et Camille, charlotte et Chloé, hum Florent et Thomas ainsi qu'Aurelien, maelys et Tyger et Cameron, Taylor et Clémence, et ensuite nos deux retardateire, Derek et hum..br /Stiles : Stilesbr /Coach : oui et Stiles..br /Derek : je suis obligé de me mettre avec lui ? br /Coach : oui ! br /Derek : t'a intérêt à bosser Stilinski br /Stiles : mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? br /Derek : .../p 


	5. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b07a9d94d632ca171714926ad976c62"emDerek : je suis obligé de me mettre avec lui ? /embr /emCoach : oui ! /embr /emDerek : t'a intérêt à bosser Stilinski /embr /emStiles : mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? /embr /emDerek : .../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a6e975d216741185749ce7ff86769c95"Derek : Mon problème ?! Tu veux le savoir ? Tu fais genre d'être le gars timide alors qu'à la première occasion qui arrive, tu drague ! br /Stiles : non... Je n'ai jamais fait sa, tu as peut être confondus avec mon frère ? br /Derek : ton frère à des lunette toi non ! br /Stiles : oui mais...br /Derek : je ne veux rien savoir. Ce soir vient au loft pour le travail. br /Derek avait dit sa tellement sèchement et froidement que Stiles ne répliqua pas. emIl ne doit pas être bien dans sa tête celui la /empensa Stiles. Pendant le cours, Stiles et Derek avait choisi pour thèmes les écoles, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'idée. Pendant qu'ils travaillèrent, Derek pus se rendre compte de L'intelligence de son camarade. Le cours se finit assez vite et ils enchaînèrent les suivant, jusqu'au repas. Ils allèrent tous chercher leur plateau et s'installèrent. br /Stiles : Hum Stuart je peux te parler ? br /Stuart : bh vas-ybr /Stiles : en /Stuart suiva donc Stiles qui sembla énervé. Une fois assez éloigne Stiles dit en haussant le ton assez fort même un peu trop car Stuart eu assez /Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Derek pour qu'il me déteste autant ?! br /Stuart : Rien justement ! br /Stiles : je suis sûre que c'est toi ! br /Stuart : J'y peux rien si il t'a tape à l'œil hein ?! Tout le monde ne peut pas t'aimer. Il te hais point. Il n'y a rien a comprendre. br /Stiles : ok..br /Stuart : Je..Je.. Suis désolé..br /Stiles : m'enfou, se que tu dit est vrai, comme d'habitude..br /Stiles alla rejoindre la meute accompagné de près de Stuart. Scott envoya des regard interrogatif à Stuart sur le comportement de Stiles et c'est finalement Derek qui posa la question. br /Derek : Qu'est ce que t'a encore ? Tu t'es pris un râteau ? br /Stiles : Alors toi tu vas pas commencée à me soûler ok ?! Déjà, je sais pas pourquoi tu me parle, j'en ai rien a foutre de toi ! Et déjà pour me prendre un râteau il faudrez déjà que je drague ok ?! br /Derek : déjà tu me parle autrement ?! Et je suis désolé mais c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que Lydia t'as tape à l'œil et demandez son numéro alors que tu venais d'arriver ! br /Stiles : alors ouvrait bien vos oreille parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois : JE SUIS GAY ! Vous avez compris GAY alors arrêté de dire de la merde si quelqu'un a dit que Lydia lui plaisez c'est Stuart pendant un de nos échange ok ! Alors avant d'ouvrir t'as grande gueule renseille toi, je vais pas la touchez ta cher Lydia ! br /Stiles partit ensuite se réfugier dans la cours , loin de ses amis. Il le savait que Stuart avait fait une gaffe se garçons et si maladroit. Stiles sursauta quand il senti une main sur son épaule. br /?: hey, je suis Danny, je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure et je trouve que tu as du courage br /Stiles rougit un peu. Il trouver Danny super gentil et faut l'avouer /Stiles : hum je suis Stiles..br /Danny : je sais, sa te dirais de venir boire un verre avec moi se soir ? br /Stiles : .../p 


	6. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="359622cd187ea25a44fccc731b618230"emStiles : hum je suis Stiles../embr /emDanny : je sais, sa te dirais de venir boire un vers avec moi se soir ? /embr /emStiles : .../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08523d51e5cbff3dca5bf855c60a3d31"Stiles : Hum.. emDring...Dring... /emDeux secondes que je répondes a certes appelle br /Danny : hum... pas de /Stiles répondit donc à son frère br /strong*conversation téléphonique * /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="707d4ff9b832adeb5dc3e38ef1ab75ad"strongStuart : hum Derek m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublie d'aller chez lui pour le travaille../strongbr /strongStiles : ok je te laisse je te rejoint dans quelque seconde. /strongbr /strongStuart : ok /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0cc4fb22508c1d778f24bafddd3e7a97"strong* fin de la conversation téléphonique */strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cade577d1ac16066b6402ce19a3d0393"Stiles : je dois y allez mais passe me chercher à 19H00 pour allez boire ce verre, j'habite au 1300 rue du chiot ( adresse inventé bien sur ) br /Danny : A tout à l'heure.. br /Stiles partit rejoindre son frère et se dirigea ensuite en cour jusqu'à 16 H00, heure ou ses cours se finisse. Il suiva ensuite Derek jusqu'à chez lui, Stuart se fessant raccompagnez par Isaac. Une fois chez se dernier, il commencèrent à travailler. Stiles s'occuper des recherche, et Derek les classer et les mettais sur leur diaporama. Aucune discutions était faite à par l'échange d'informations. br /Derek : Tu reste dîner pour que l'on puisse s'avancer, plus vite on aura finit mieu c'est. br /Stiles : Je peut pas, je dois rentrée pour 18H00br /Derek : Ton frère peut attendre. br /Stiles : mais Danny non. br /Derek : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec Danny ? br /Stiles : Sa te regarde ? Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi à ton avis ? Un monopolie ? br /Derek : tu veux dire que tu vas allé couchez avec un mec que tu ne connais pas ? br /Stiles : je ne couche jamais le premier /Derek : T'as un rendez vous alors ? br /Je veux pas que tu y allé ! br /Stiles : pour qui tu te prend ?! De 1 je vais y allez et de 2 c'est pas toi qui avait que je draguer presque tout le monde ? Tu dois être ravi, je te donne raison. br /Derek : J'y peux rien si tu as voulu draguer Lydia par mon intermédiaire !br /Stiles : c'est pas moi mais Stuart ! br /Derek : Stuart m'a dit le contraire ! Il m'a même dit que tu fesait exprès d'être gay, alors arrêté de mentir. br /Stiles : et pourquoi je mentirais, j'ai rien à gagner ! br /Derek : j'en sais rien, alors si tu fais exprès d'être Gay pour me contre dire et faire exprès de sortir avec Danny pour cette raison, arrête tout de suite ! br /Bien sûre tous ce qu'avait dit Derek n'était que mensonge, il voulait juste donner une raison à Stiles de ne pas y allez.. br /Stiles : ok tu me crois pas ? Alors est qu'un hétéro ferrais sa ? br /Stiles s'approcha et ../p 


	7. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="535681e3663f9755ab50c5efcb0d36f3"emStiles : ok tu me crois pas ? Alors est qu'un hétéro ferrais sa ? /embr /emStiles s'approcha et ../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5495d2462c5770a8c70e6872173e9147"Plus Stiles s'approcher et plus Derek reculer, son bas dos se cogna contre la table, Derek était maintenant entre la table et Stiles, Stiles s'approcha encore se pencha lentement pour faire patienter Derek, il était maintenant à quelque centimètre de Derek qui dégluti, il frôla le torse de ce dernier, chuchota, laissant l'air chaud de sa bouche allez chatouiller celle du loup et dans un souffle il dit : br /Stiles : profite /La mains ayant frôler le torse de Derek s'empara d'un objet alors que Stiles se pencha plus, pour voir le téléphone qu'il viens de prendre et composa le numéro de Danny que ce dernier lui avait donnez un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ce dernier répondit automatiquement et Stiles mît haut parleur en s'éloignant de Derek. br /strong* conversation téléphonique * /strongbr /strongStiles : écoute Danny, j'ai vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour toi alors, je me demande si tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir mon petit amis ? /strongbr /strongDanny : on peut toujours essayer babe /strongbr /strongStiles : a tout à l'heure /strongbr /strong* fin de la conversation téléphonique */strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1be1bb2b21bb593c5329c554db584a7e"Stiles : alors, à ton avis je suis hétéro ? br /Derek : je te crois maintenant romp avec lui !br /Stiles : et pourquoi ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas le coup de foudre pour lui ? br /Derek : je le sais tu ne sais pas mentir. br /Stiles : désolé babe mais vu que je suis célibataire je fait ce que je veut, à preuve du contraire tu n'est ni mon père ni mon /Derek : fais ce que tu veux, de toute façons j'en ai rien a foutre.. br /Stiles : j'y vais, je dois me préparer pour mon Danny..br /Derek : IL NE T'APARTIENT PAS Et SURTOUT TU NE LUI APPARTIENT PAS !br /Stiles : calmos, si j'ai envie de lui appartenir je lui appartient ! br /Derek : tu vas voir si tu lui appartientbr /Stiles : et tu vas faire quoi ? br /Derek : tu verras bien le moment /Stiles : t'es pas tous seules dans t'as tête. br /Stiles repartie chez lui se préparer pendant se temp Derek ne penser à qu'une chose, conquérir Stiles et le faire siens avant se Danny !/p 


	8. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="55e45e63ba7888ec2b186036f96fec52"emStiles repartie chez lui se préparer pendant se temp Derek ne penser à qu'une chose, conquérir Stiles et le faire siens avant se Danny ! /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64a5bda8e2ebf72256e3eeb6daa6ac2e"Derek avait suivit Stiles et Danny le plus discrètement possible. Ils était donc dans un petit bars, et Derek les surveiller au loin. Il avait déjà empêcher Danny d'embrasser Stiles trois fois sans qu'ils le remarque et Danny commencer a s'impatiente. Le rendez vous pris vite fin au grand plaisir de Derek grâce à la mère de Danny, qui m'appeller d'urgence. Une fois qu'il était sur que Stiles soit bien rentrer chez lui, Derek réfléchisa à une idée, pour que Stiles et Danny romp. Et Derek savait quoi faire, il devait faire appel à un spécialiste dans se domaine. emJe l'appellerais plus tard/em se dit-il. Regardant l'heure, il se dit qu'il faudrait mieu qu'il mange et dorme ensuite. Il se fit donc une pizza avant d'aller dormir. Qui sait, peut être qu'il aura une révélation ? Sa nuit fut dans rêve ou du moins, il ne s'en rappelle pas. Bon, aujourd'hui, il n'allez rien faire pour le cas Stiles/Danny. Il allez juste être agréable envers Stiles, car qu'en les deux autre seront séparer, il devras bien le faire sien. La journée débuta donc, bon okay, il a comme même évitait que Danny embrasse Stiles en lui lançant un Stilos dessus, mais bref. Il entra en classe d'économie et s'assoie à coter de Stiles. br /Derek : Salut Stiles..br /Stiles : tu es malade ? br /Derek : non pourquoi ? br /Stiles : bh tu ne m'as pas encore crier dessus, c'est un record pour /Derek : je me suis rendu compte que c'était débile de te crier dessus seulement parce que tu enfin ton frère m'a demande le numéro de Lydia. br /Stiles : je comprend, tu es amoureuses d'elle et tu veut la protéger. br /Derek : QUOI ?! Non, je l'a considéré comme m'a petite sœur c'est /Stiles : Si tu le dit.. br /Stiles n'en croyait pas deux mot, même si il le voudrait de tous son cœur. Car ne sachant pas pourquoi mais la pense que Derek soit amoureux de Lydia ou bien de quelqu'un d'autre, lui serrait le cœur. Il avens aire sur leurs projet en utilisent la même façons que la veille, sans communication. La journée passa et Stiles alla encore une fois chez Derek Travailler mais encore une fois, aucune communication. Une fois seule Derek mangea et décida d'appeller la personne la plus adepte de l'aider. Cette personne était rusé, manipulatrice, certe un brin psychopathe mais bon, il avait pas le /* strongconversation téléphonique */strongbr /strongDerek : Peter, j'ai besoin de toi./strongbr /strongPeter : ... /strong/p 


	9. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="854dc0e078593b784df45c6b4074c508"em* /emstrongemconversation téléphonique */em/strongbr /strongemDerek : Peter, j'ai besoin de toi./em/strongbr /strongemPeter : .../em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1af67c729e05bcb2f1ae4d7cd0055ea5"strongPeter : Mmh, d'accort j'arrive d'ici une dizaine de minute. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1615b0e3506ea06c51b691fad22c2034"strong* fin de la conversation */strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6dfe27195d6e2aad0cdf954ae11d36f5"J'attendais alors mon oncle qui ne devais pas t'ardais. Après 20 minute il arriva enfin. Il passa la porte et s'assit en face de /Moi : mon loup à repère quelqu' /Peter : c'est génial. br /Moi : ouai sauf que j'ai un peu crier sur cette personne parce qu'elle m'avait dit que Lydia lui tape à l'œ /Peter : et ? br /Moi : et en faite c'était son frère jumeau qui avait dis /Peter : Il a un frère jumeau ?! /Moi : pourquoi ?br /Peter : bh vous pourrez faire des plan à /Moi : range ton côté pervers et écoute moi. Je lui est dit qu'il était hétéro et il a voulu me prouver le contraire, et maintenant il sort avec /Peter : oui et ? br /Derek : j'ai besoin d'un de tes plan /Peter : pourquoi tu vas pas le voir ?br /Derek : et puis quoi encore ?! Il va croire qu'il va gagné.br /Peter : bh tue /Derek : je t'ai dit un plan tordu, pas un /Peter : bh engage quelqu'un pour le /Derek : /Peter : vas voir son frère jumeau, et dis qu'il bourre la petite tête de son frè /Derek : pas con..br /Peter : ou alors, fait le rêver, tu lui met des lettre anonymes dans son casier, il vas croire au prince charmant et va quitté Danny. br /Derek : hum, je savais pas que tu était assez /Peter : je le suis pas je dit juste l'idée contraire de mon idé /Derek : et c'était quoi ton idée ?br /Peter : bh lui envoyer des lettre de menace pour qu'il quitte l' /Derek : Mmh..br /Peter : bref, maintenant tu me dois un service. br /Derek : qui est ? br /Peter : assez simple, tu le sauras en temps et en heure. br /Derek : bien, tu veux quelque chose ? br /Peter : un café, et ah ma maison est en travaux donc ce mois ci je reste avec /Derek : quoi ?!br /Peter : allez tu peux bien faire sa pour ton oncle ? br /Derek : okay, mais fait pas trop comme chez /Peter : tu me connais enfin..br /Derek : /Derek réfléchit donc à toute les solution que Peter lui avait trouvez en quelque minute alors que lui en avait trouvez aucune pendant toute c'est heure. La qu'elle devrait il choisir ? Si Danny n'était pas aussi sympa, il n'aurait pas hésiter à le tuez, mais... A moins que.../p 


	10. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0fa8c125110bb8b308ad663b548af3f"emSi Danny n'était pas aussi sympa, il n'aurait pas hésiter à le tuez, mais... A moins que.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8290ffe276bb56a060b58c8def7384be"Il secoua la tête et partit se couchée laissant Péter à ses occupation. Le lendemain matin, il arriva de très bonne heure, et ce dirigea vers le casier de Stiles. Il glissa le petit mot qu'il avait écrit hier soir. Il avait longtemp hésité entre un petit mot mignon ou un mot de menace. Il espérait juste qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Si au bout de quelque jours sa ne marchait pas, il devras allait voir Stuart et si se dernier ne veux pas, il ne restera qu'une solution : avouez à Stiles que son loup voulez de lui. Son téléphone vibra. Il regarda le destinataire avant d'ouvrir le message./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b78c3d2f9b40b7734d4f9f78dcf1b573"De : Peter br /A : Derek/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4900b2e6155ec2a48d2a537b8801559"Si tu veux, je peut tous arrangée, un coup de croc bien placer et bye bye Danny./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac982a31f8ab5c5eee882523e5c452da"Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre au message. De loin il vit Stiles arriver, seul, pour une fois. Il le détailla du regard et se dit que son loup avais comme même bon goût. Il vit Stiles se diriger à son casier et ouvrir le mot. Stiles déplia le mot et le parcourue des yeux avant de rougir./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3b6acd5069d3b9e76f7b42cffddeae04"emStiles, /embr /emJe dois te dire franchement que je suis jaloux à en mourir. Certe sa ne fait pas longtemp que tu es la mais peux importe. Je te vois tout les jour avec se Danny et mon cœur ne le supporte pas. Il ne t'aime pas et toi non plus alors pourquoi reste ensemble alors que SA me fait du mal. Alors pourquoi continué ? Je t'aime /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5fa10cd3b0652cab05f08cc32c406acc"em Ton loup /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86705911ddaaabd766e04c7ca3009f21"C'est quelque mot lui avait fait plaisir. Ce que la personne ne savait pas, c'est que le couple Stiles/ Danny avait rompus car Danny disait que si le destin ne les laisser pas s'embrasser - un destin appelle Derek Hale - il ne devrait pas être ensemble. Juste amis avait dit Stiles. Stiles remit la lettre dans son casier, prit c'est affaire et alla rejoindre Stuart qui était avec ses nouveau amis./p 


	11. Chapter 10

_Stiles remit la lettre dans son casier, prit c'est affaire et alla rejoindre Stuart qui était avec ses nouveau amis._

Stiles : hey, salut tous le monde..  
Meute : hey.  
Lydia : j'organise une fête se soir vous voulez venir ?  
Stiles : bien sûre..  
Ils parlèrent encore un peu et allèrent en cours. Toute la journée Stiles parler de la fête de se soir et les autre comprirent quand Stuart leur avait dit de profiter que son frère ne parle pas. La journée passa donc lentement pour ses personne et quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentie, ils se rendirent dans leur voiture sans demander leur reste. Les jumeau se préparèrent, Stuart mît un slim noir avec un simple TEE-shirt blanc et une veste noir, alors que Stiles mît un jeans avec une chemise rouge. Stuart conduit à l'aller car, d'après lui, il ne seras plus apte à le faire au retour, ce qui veut dire pour Stiles : Pas d'alcool. Derek, lui, n'avait qu'un objectif, bourré Stiles et le faire romp avec Danny grâce à un appel. Cette merveilleuses idée venais effectivement de son oncle. Bon pas tout à fais car Peter avait dit : " fait lui avaler autant d'alcool que tu peux, drogue le sa seras plus efficace, emmène le à Las Vegas, maris toi, fait lui signer un contract qui dit qu'il doit reste avec toi minimum 2 mois, le temps qu'il tombe amoureux et le tour et jouer. " Bien sûre, Derek n'avait pas pris en compte l'idée, et heureusement. Quelque fois, son oncle lui fesait peur, mais bon, qu'est ce que serait Peter sans ses plan digne d'un Psychopathe ? Sûrement pas Peter. Il faut avouez que quelque fois, il avait de bonne idée. Il es sûre qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec Stiles. Derek se diriger en se moment même à cette fête. Quand il entra, la fête battait déjà de son plein, et il remarqua bien vite Stiles au bout de la salle, parlant à un garçons de leur école, Greenberg. Il le rejoind donc à grande enjambe.  
Derek : Hey Stiles, ça va ?  
Stiles : heu, oui... Pourquoi ?  
Derek : comme ça, je t'offre un verre ?  
Le plan est en marche, se dit Derek. Il tourna la tête vers Greenberg qui venait de ce raclait la gorge pour manifester sa présence, un simple regard noir de Derek lui suffit pour déguerpir aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
Derek : Alors, je te l'offre ce verre ?  
Stiles : ...


	12. Chapter 11

_Derek : Alors, je te l'offre ce verre ?_  
 _Stiles : ..._

Stiles : non.  
Derek : pourquoi ?  
Stiles : déjà de 1 je conduis ce soir.  
Derek : Lydia ne serait pas contre de vous laissez dormir ici et Stuart non plus d'ailleurs  
Stiles : et de 2 t'es un mec trop flippant et mon père m'a toujours dit de me méfier des personne qui vous offre quelque chose.  
Derek : mais tu me connais, on est dans la même classe.  
Stiles : justement, tu me cris toujours dessus, puis paf, t'es aussi gentil qu'un agneau, bon comme même pas, mais tu trouve pas sa louche ?  
Derek : mais qu'est ce que j'aurais à gagner moi ?  
Stiles : bh je sais pas, tu vas peut être me violer qui sais ? ( petite pensez à Our_solution )  
Derek : j'ai une tête à violer quelqu'un ?  
Stiles : bh justement..  
Derek : si je devrais violer quelques, sa ne serait pas toi.  
Stiles : et qui alors ?  
Derek : j'en sais rien mais pas toi.  
Stiles : et de 3 pourquoi tu me parle ?  
Derek : ok, j'ai compris, tu veux pas qu'on me voit avec toi, pour ton Danny la..  
Stiles : non, c'est juste que t'as un comportement louche depuis ce matin.  
Derek : je regrette juste de t'avoir mal parler.  
Stiles : ouais, sa te tuerez à ce point de t'excuser ?  
Derek : j'aime pas sa, mais je fais des effort qui si toi tu en fait.  
Stiles : ok tu veux quoi de moi en échange ?  
Derek : juste que tu bois un verre avec moi.  
Oh putain, je le savais, il est louche se gars pensa Stiles.  
Stiles : tu veux pas autre chose, j'aime pas l'alcool.  
Derek : T'aime pas l'alcool ou alors le fait que je te propose d'en boire ?  
Stiles : les deux.  
Derek : ok, alors, pourquoi tu n'aime pas sa ?  
Stiles : quand je suis soûl, je dis que des connerie.  
Derek : Sa changeras pas.  
Stiles : pas ce genre de connerie, puis j'aime pas la gueule de bois.  
Derek : allez, je suis prêt à m'excuser et sa, c'est assez rare.  
Stiles : bh vas-y excuse toi.  
Derek : je m'ex-excuse Stiles d'avoir eu se comportement envers toi.  
Stiles : j'accepte tes excuse.  
Derek : maintenant allons cherche se verre.  
Stiles : tu vas pas lâcher l'affaire ?  
Derek : bien sûre que non babe.  
Stiles rougit et dit en balbutant un peu :  
\- bien allons chercher se fichu verre.


End file.
